Multiplied By A Million
by Umbra-Luna
Summary: Now a three-shot: The LW has his first kiss, first date and first love. Amata/LW
1. Mutiplied By A Million

**Multiplied By A Million**

Amata. That name rings in my head constantly. The daughter of the overseer, and good friend to me. I stare at the chrome walls my room has and found that I couldn't stop thinking about her. She would sit next to me in class, joke with me, poke fun at Mr Brotch. It was fun times. But then, at age twelve, I realised something. I had a crush on her. Four years later, and that's grown. I always thought that it would just go away after a while, but it didn't. I watched her walk around the vault. I always admired how she didn't act like she owned the place, even though she was the only one fit for the job. She was humble and she just felt right to be with.

My dad saw through it straight away, of course. He always does. He pulled me over a few weeks after I realised and asked me what I thought of Amata. I didn't want him, or anyone, to know. In case she found out. Looking back now, I realised that I was being paranoid, and he would have helped me a lot if I told him. So I told him a lie about how nothing's changed between us. I knew he didn't buy it, but I didn't care. I was too deep in thought about her.

It got even worse. We had the "Birds and the Bloatflys" talk from my dad a few days before out GOAT test. The whole class was disgusted by the Vault Tech guide to "Repopulation in the Vault!" At one point I swear he looked over to me and winked. I looked at Amata during one of the slide shows; although it the slides were disturbing, her face was priceless.

The weeks went by and she noticed something too. She began to notice that I was staring at her in class, that all through the GOAT I was watching her scratch away with her pencil. She asked me about this, but I chickened out and said she had something in her hair. She never found what was in her hair.

I began to plot. To find out a way to see if she liked me. It was beginning to seem like an unhealthy obsession. My dad even told me to not get too close, just in case she broke me down. That was what I was afraid of most though, if she didn't like me. That fuelled me on to find out as soon as possible, just so I would know, just so I could see if it was a waste of time. Let's just say my dad had the anti-depressants ready for me.

I made my plan and brought it into motion before class today. We would normally go down to my shooting range and practice together. It was then I did it. As we walked up the stairs, I set up a small trap so that she would lose her footing on one of the steps. I managed to catch her and steady her when she did. Right up till then, we had never more than hugged each other. Now...

I pulled her close to me and let are lips touch for a fraction of a moment, lost in the thought that this was the perfect opportunity to do this. The instant they touched, I felt heat, intense heat from her lips, and a spark of electricity running though the both of us. It was more than I imagined. A wave of emotion engulfed us into a longer, more passionate kiss. We broke apart and looked at one another, staring into the others eyes. A flash of movement from a door as Jonas came in and we were brought back into our world.

We later on found out that Mr Brotch was ill and we were confined to our quarters before while my dad was sent to check up on him. That's where I'm sitting now. All those years of feeling those emotions then having then multiplied by a million in a second was something wonderful. I was still buzzing; it was a natural high, no Jet needed. I began to pace around the room, trying to get rid of the excess energy I had. My eyes and thoughts eventually settled on what my mum would think about today.

When my dad came back, he saw the grin and glazed eyes I wore. He gave me a knowing smile and left me staring at the picture of my mum. I realised two things in the next few minutes, first was that love was a stupidly complex, yet simple thing at heart. And that the confinement had been lifted, so I could see Amata again.

It looks like my first kiss was a success.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: Hey all, just a quick one shot before I hit the hay. Hope you all enjoyed and if you didn't, well my excuse is that I'm sleep deprived from the bunnies :S**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :L**


	2. My First Date With A Broken Nose

**The First Date... With A Broken Nose**

News spread quickly about me and Amata's relationship. We had our congratulations from some, but mostly people hating the idea that the overseer's daughter is dating the doctor's son. Especially after what experiments and the other "funny business", as Amata's farther called it, my dad had caused while I was younger.

Amata's farther was one of those people who were against the idea of his daughter dating such a "low life". Almost immediately after we had our first kiss, he had her taken out of our class and made her take private lessons from him instead. Amata, being the clever one that she is, eventually found some rule in the vault manual against this, and her father gave up after a heated argument with her.

My farther, on the other hand, congratulated us told us not to let him become a grandfather too quickly. We rushed out of his office that day with our faces both deep crimson.

So tonight I took her out for her first date. Seeing as the vault is huge and there are some two-hundred people living here, we managed to rent a booth at the vault restaurant and have a nice meal, fresh from the "Vault Auto-Food Dispenser". We both had a wonderful time. We each had our own processed steaks with mash potato with peas and carrots. I didn't really know what to talk about, so I just started to talk about what we used to talk about. It seemed like Amata was holding back and didn't really reply much. After a while, it got kinda awkward so I stopped talking and got us some desert.

I finally snapped.

"What's wrong Amata?"

"Nothing, why?"

"It's just you seem distant, like you didn't really want to be here."

Amata stuttered and said "I... I thought that now that we're together, it would be different. We would have more to talk about, more to say about each other, but I can't think of anything to say to you except that I'm glad that we're together."

I sighed and contemplated this. "I kinda thought the same. But I guess all relationships are different. Maybe we should stop thinking about us as a couple, and more as best friends with benefits..."

Amata looked away and closed her eyes for a second. She also sighed and looked at me again.

"Yeah, I think that's best for us." When we agreed that, we both seemed more comfortable with each other. We began to laugh and talk like we used to.

After the meal we watched a movie together in the vault auditorium, the movie that night was Blue Moon, which we weren't really allowed to see, but Officer Gomez let us in. All during the movie my heart couldn't stop racing. I tried not act like it, but I wasn't watching the movie at all. I eventually plucked up the courage to put my arm around her. She moved in closer and rested her he's on my chest. It stayed like this for the rest of the movie. I couldn't help thinking to myself the last time I had had a shower. It was just before the date itself, but I had practically ran to her quarters when I realised I was going to be late.

When the movie finished, I walked Amata back to her quarters, like I had learned from a movie I had watched ages ago. We were just wondering how Andy had managed to cut a cake into a love heart for us when the trouble started.

We were two corridors away when we saw the Tunnel Snakes. They were hanging around just loitering, talking about how drunk Butch had gotten last Christmas. Wally Mack obviously saw us in the corner of his eye as he nudged Butch and they all looked over to us.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. The newest vault couple to hit the streets. He nodded to Amata and added "How's he been handling you hun? Had he been satisfying you much?" a snigger from behind him told us that Paul found this hilarious. This fuelled Butch on; "You know my offer of showing you a real Tunnel Snake is still open." I began to get angry at this:

"You know what; just go back to seeing if your mothers not paralytic again. Ok?"

This received a grown from Amata behind me and a chorus of laughter from the other tunnel snakes. I had just a seconds warning before a fist was sent my way. It managed to knock me off my feet and make me land on my ass. I got up again and felt my nose was broken and bleeding. Butch sneered at me and said;

"You, you little shit. Never speak about my mum again." and followed this with another punch. I was ready though, as I dodged his attack and let his hand fly at the wall where my head had been there seconds before. He roared in pain and was looked at me with pure anger in his eyes.

"Enough." He said, holding his broken now hand. "You guys finish off lover boy here, while I take a spin with little miss overseer." The two boys behind him laughed and cracked there knuckles threateningly. I covered their route to Amata and blocked their attempts to grab her with a shot of my rifle I had summoned from my Pip-Boy. I fired two more shots at them and watched them scatter. Butch, on the other hand, hit me in the side and caught be off guard. I feel to the floor with pain in my eyes. While I was on the floor, he pulled Amata towards him, she began to resist, but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop pulling, you bitch. This is going to happen one way or another." She began to pull so franticly, she stamped on his feet. This caused him to slap her to stop. It was a loud deafening slap that brought me over to the edge.

I ran the six meters between us and grabbed Butch by the hair. This made him let go of Amata immediately and let her fall to the floor. I brought my fist up and hit him, once, twice, three times in the gut, each harder than the last. I think I may have given him a broken rib or two, but I didn't care.

I helped Amata up and led her away to her quarters. We had a brief kiss good bye, as I had a duty as assistant vault doctor to help anyone I could, and Butch was still rolling around in pain. I promised her a less violent date on Friday, and she accepted.

I helped butch over to the medical ward, while he was muttering profanities under his breath. Although tonight was a triumph, I still thought it could have gone better.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: This one came to me while I was reading another fan fiction, although I can't remember which one, and the idea wouldn't leave me. Oh, and I'm sorry about having Butch's character seem so dark... He just seemed like a royal dick to me. Again, it was the bunnies fault if it was rubbish, but please R&R...**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :P**


	3. A Special Occasion

**A Special Occasion**

It had been two years, three hundred and sixty four days since I had my first kiss with Amata. Since then we had our own series of laughs, arguments and drama pieces. Our first date was our most eventful night, though, not because of what happened, but what happened after. When Butch was admitted to the vault hospital, the overseer took his chance and sentenced me with two months house arrest for "Attempted murder on a fellow vault member" he would have gotten me executed if he was allowed, but it was against the vault manual to sentence anyone to death.

So he settled for house arrest. I kept quiet in my room and Officer Gomez, when he was on guard, let Amata slip in and bring me some of the school work we had to catch up on. The Friday after the incident, we had a nice home takeaway while watching something on the old holotape projector. We would sit in the living room while my dad was out working and watch re-runs of "Charley Chaplin" and our favourite movie; "Blue Moon".

After a month and a half I was set of with good behaviour, but the overseer threatened me that if I did that again, I would be put in one of the vault security cells to rot. I was wary not to go cross him again. Amata and I couldn't have been happier after that. Sure we had out little fights about little things. But apart from that, we were happy.

Our favourite memory together had to be when we was both turned eighteen and we were both drunk off our heads. I had asked her to marry me and she had agreed. We both, apparently, demanded that we were to be married right then and there by Amata's farther. The only thing that stopped him, as Amata could make her own choices when she was eighteen, was the fact that both of us ended up passed out on the floor at his feet. He had gotten Officer Mack to take us back to our quarters and we woke up the next day with one of the worst headaches we had ever had.

On our first anniversary, I had managed to find in one of the vault storage rooms a big pile of scrap metal and spare electronics, which, after a couple of months, I had managed to turn into a working television set, with a holotape player built in. She was thrilled and we began to watch old television series like a science fiction called Doctor Why. What she gave me that night... Well I couldn't really tell you. Let's just say that if she wasn't on the pill, we might have broken my dad's promise on our first date.

As we grew older, we had many of our peers start to date too, like Gorge French and Helga Red, so we weren't the only couple in the vault. That was a huge relief to us, as in the couple of months of dating, people were watching us like we were they're favourite holotape series. We left the other couples alone, only once having a double date with one couple and it ending with us all being drunk and us almost making out with the other couples other half. Luckily my dad was on the scene to send us all tour quarters.

Hostility between our parents, however, hadn't been quieted since we got together, it seemed. Our fathers would keep going on and on to each other about my dad's latest project, or an unsigned birth certificate. There was one point where he did actually have me locked up with my farther, for "Going against the vault manual", even though it was only for a day: again Amata saved us by her encyclopaedia of a brain. It turns out that my dad was trying to fix a broken pipe, and it seemed that it worked... but it required tampering with the vault water chip.

So we kept things slow for these few years, only venturing so far as love and sex. But that was all about to change. I had found something else while I was in the vault storage rooms, and I had held on to it for a long time, and tomorrow I was going to use it. I had not said anything to anyone, not even my dad.

Tomorrow on the seventeenth of August 2277, I'm going to ask Amata Almodovar to marry me for real.

.~.~.~.~.

**AN: I have no idea how this turned into a three shot. I really don't. Anyway, the date is very significant; as that's the date the Lone Wonderer's dad leaves the vault and, obviously, so does the LW. So I tried to make it ironic and a bit of a sad ending. But, I am thinking of a story which follows the story of the Lone Wonderer coming back to the vault for a third time. I may or may not have a lemon in it; I'll have to see about that.**

**Blame the bunnies!**

**Till next time,**

**Umbra-Luna :P**


End file.
